A. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the field of methods and apparatuses for extending and contracting the length of poles used with paint related accessories and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for an extendable pole mechanism that is easily adjusted between a use condition and an adjustment condition with one hand.
B. Description of Related Art
It is well known in the paint industry to provide adjustable length poles that are designed to connect to and disconnect from paint accessories. A painter, for example, requires the pole holding a paint roller to be at a relatively shorter length when painting a surface at waist height but to be at a relatively longer length when painting a surface far above his/her head. Known adjustable length poles, however, have disadvantages.
One disadvantage to known adjustable length poles is that they are difficult and time consuming to use. Some, for example, require two hands to adjust. Another disadvantage is that they easily come “loose” from their setting, causing the poles to change their length when such change is not desirable. Yet another disadvantage is that many adjustable length poles are only adjustable in discrete length increments. Still another disadvantage is that known adjustable length poles quickly wear out, increasing costs.
What is needed, then, is an extendable pole mechanism that eliminates or reduces the disadvantages just described. Painters would benefit from using an extendable pole mechanism that is durable, remains in its setting, provides infinite length adjustment, and can be easily operated with one hand.